Meet The Residents Wiki
Welcome Welcome to Meet The Residents Wiki, an unofficial guide to North Louisiana's Phenomenal Pop Combo! For over 40 years, The Residents have been at the forefront of virtually every new technology in sound, video, performance and multimedia - and still, nobody can say exactly who they are. This wiki (based largely on the sources listed below) aims to provide an introduction to those unfamiliar with the rich history of The Residents, as well as a historical resource for long-time and obsessive fans, including information on related entities such as The Cryptic Corporation and Ralph Records. Navigation The Residents Discography | Live shows | Videography | Interactive media | Bibliography Studios | Identities | Disguises | Graveyard Recent and upcoming releases * The Residents Present Alvin Snow, aka Dyin' Dog, a limited edition box set containing five 7" singles featuring demos by obscure Louisiana blues singer Alvin "Dyin' Dog" Snow, was released on September 28th 2019 on Psychofon Records. This limited vinyl-only release is a precursor to Metal, Meat & Bone, an album of covers of the Dyin' Dog tracks by The Residents, which is expected to be released in early 2020 on MVD/Cherry Red. * Black Tar and the Cry Babies, a compilation album featuring a number of recordings by Charles Bobuck and Hardy Fox under the name Black Tar and the Cry Babies, was released October 18th 2019 on Klanggalerie, as a limited edition TOOK CD release. * The most recent releases in The Residents and Cherry Red Records ongoing pREServed archival reissue series are a two disc Not Available set, featuring the original, unheard 1974 recording sessions, and A Nickle If Your Dick's This Big, a two disc collection of the group's 1971 and 1972 demos and live recordings. Both were released November 9th 2019, completing "phase one" of the pREServed campaign. * The next expected releases in the pREServed series are multiple-disc Cube-E and Freak Show '' sets, due for release around May 2020. Also expected at an unknown time in 2020 are an American Composer Series box set, and a collection of The Residents' interpretations of compositions by their late mentor, The Mysterious N. Senada. * A comic book by Steven Cerio entitled [[Fresh Hell In Fits|''Fresh Hell In Fits]] was released via Psychofon Records and the Eyeball-Museum on November 15th 2019. The comic details "the impossible evolution of performance art magnates The Residents. A bold and wildly inaccurate travel journal along an asynchronous timeline losing you perilously in a superstitious fog." * A limited edition single-sided LP release of a new spoken word piece entitled'' The Healer and the Archer '' is due for release on January 15th 2020 via Astres D'Or. The press release describes the piece as "a fable of love and loss". The release is in an edition of 25, each featuring unique cover art by long-time Residents collaborator Leigh Barbier. Upcoming live dates God In 3 Persons Live * January 24th 2020 - Museum of Modern Art, New York City, New York * January 25th 2020 - Museum of Modern Art, New York City, New York (two shows) Dog Stab! *April 16th 2020 - Wonder Ballroom, Portland, Oregon *April 17th 2020 - The Triple Door, Seattle, Washington *April 18th 2020 - The Imperial, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada *April 20th 2020 - Urban Lounge, Salt Lake City, Utah *April 21st 2020 - Bluebird Theater, Denver, Colorado *April 23rd 2020 - The Cedar Cultural Center, Minneapolis, Minnesota *April 24th 2020 - Lincoln Hall, Chicago, Illinois *April 25th 2020 - The Shelter, Detroit, Michigan *April 27th 2020 - Higher Ground, Burlington, Vermont *April 28th 2020 - The Sinclair, Cambridge, Massachusetts *April 30th 2020 - (le) poisson rouge, New York City, New York *May 1st 2020 - The Foundry, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *May 2nd 2020 - Ottobar, Baltimore, Maryland *May 8th 2020 - The Kessler, Dallas, Texas *May 12th 2020 - The Crescent Ballroom, Phoenix, Arizona *May 13th 2020 - The Regent Theater, Los Angeles, California *May 14th 2020 - The Chapel, San Francisco, California *May 15th 2020 - The Chapel, San Francisco, California *May 16th 2020 - The Chapel, San Francisco, California References and external links * The Residents Official Site * The Residents Historical * RZWeb (defunct ca. 2005) * Hacienda Bridge (Hardy Fox / Charles Bobuck) Buy Or Die! * Buy Or Die! The Official Residents Online Shop * The Residents on Cherry Red Records * The Residents on Psychofon Records * Secret Records on Bandcamp * Klanggalerie on Bandcamp * The Residents on Amazon (see also The Residents Amazon author page) * The Residents on Discogs * Ralph Records on Discogs * Ralphlet Outlet on Bandcamp In memorium Hardy Winfred Fox Jr. March 29 1945 - October 30 2018 Recent Wiki activity Category:Browse Category:Meet The Residents Wiki